The Best Match
by Jenn Jean Cullen
Summary: Graceful Swan88 signs up for a dating site, she meets TeddyBear86. What happens along the way?
1. Prologue

The Best Match

**** I do not own anything****

Prologue:

Here I am in the arms of the man I love, on our wedding day. It has taken 25 years to get here. But we made it and we couldn't be any happier. I finally have my Prince Charming. All thanks to a website that we signed up for, to find our happily ever after's. So I thank you _._

**A new fanfiction from yours truly. Hope you enjoy it as much as you are enjoying High School Fever.**

**~Jenn**


	2. Chapter 1

The Best Match

***I don't own anything***

_Name: _ Bella S

_User Name: _Graceful_Swan88

_DOB: _ September 13, 1988

_Hometown: _Toronto

_Eye colour: _brown

_Hair colour: _brown

_Height: _5'5"

_Body Type: _ average

_Do you accept the terms and conditions of _? _Press yes or no. (_Yes)

_Welcome to _Match. _ Would you like to view profiles? _

I can't believe I did this. I Bella _boring _Swan signed up for _Match_. My goodness, I'm still shaking from accepting the _PayPal _transfer. I wonder if Alice will be happy now. After living with the little pixie for five years, I have finally broken out of my shell. Well sort of. Even my step sister Rosalie wanted me to live a little. Try something new. Go out to the clubs and party or to the pubs and meet someone. Even let her set me up with her friends from work. Um, let me think about that, uh no! I love Rose and all but frankly getting set up with a bunch of grease monkeys is not my style. Rose's dad married my mom a few years back. She is two years older than me with her own garage business that she runs with her husband Edward of three years. They got married young, not because she was knocked up, they just love each other that much that they wanted to get their life together as a couple as soon as possible. I was the Maid of Honour. It was very beautiful. Ever since then I wanted to experience love like that. The kind that can only be found in fairy tales. I have seen it time and time again with my parents' remarriages, Rose and Alice. Even though Alice isn't married yet she will be soon, within the next year. To Jasper he loves her so much. It's kind of freaky.

"Bella!" I hear Edward call my name. I should have mentioned before, that Edward is very protective of me. Almost as much as my dad, so I don't know how he will react to this. I hear him coming up the stairs to my office where I should be doing my lesson plans for my preschool class. I know I don't have enough time to close the site down as he is right outside the door.

"Ya Edward, what can I do for you?"

"Bells what's going on here?" he looks at me speciously.

"Nothing, why?"

"Just wondering." He walks to my desk that is against the wall and looks at my laptop. "Bells do you mind if I look at something quickly?"

"Uh, no?" I answered like a question- his eyebrow rose slightly. He waved his hand, to motion to get up. So I did.

He looked at my computer and saw what I was doing before. Then he looked at me and "Rose! Get up here now!" He yelled. I heard my sisters' feet running up the stairs. Then I saw her. My beautiful step-sister The Blonde Bombshell, a Veronica Lake look-a-like. I just felt smaller again. But she couldn't help it. To different sets of genes, mine are a little bigger then hers.

"What's wrong hun?" She asked all out of breath.

"Look at what Bella has done." She looked over his shoulder and saw the _Match _site up with my profile and picture.

"Bella, can you explain this?" she pointed to the screen.

"Um, ya it's my account for I signed up today. I just finished." I said looking at my chipping nail polish on my finger nails.

"Thank you my darling sister for telling me that. Let me rephrase the question. Why do you have one?" She asked.

"I felt like it." I shrugged.

They both looked at each other then looked at me. I could see their silent conversation going on between them. Waiting for someone to speak up I went over to the computer to close the window but Edward stopped me. "Bella, I want to know what made you decided to make an account." He said.

"I'll tell you guys, we should go somewhere where it's comfy. Okay?" they nodded their heads, as we walked across the hall to my bed room. We sat down on my bed; I went to the corner and leaned on the wall waiting for the science to end. I had to break it. "I signed up because; I'm tired of being alone. Everyone around me is happy and in love. I don't go out much and when I do it's with family and friends. No guys want to come out with you if you are with your sister and her husband, who looks at any guy with pure hatred. Plus I'm shy I have always been shy. So I said what the hell, I'll sign up and the worst thing that will happen is that I don't get any responses and the best thing that can happen is me finding my lobster." I smiled. I loved Phoebe from _Friends._

"Bella, I don't look at guys with hatred. I don't think anyone is good enough for my sister. You have to remember that." Edward said in defence to my comment.

"Honey, you kind of do. We go out and there are some guys who look at Bella and see you standing there with your _big brother_ face on and run for the hills." Rose laughed and looked back at me. "Now, Bella I understand the whole shy business but, we set you up with guys. What happened to them?"

"Rose, I love you, you know that. But your taste in guys SUCKS!" I laughed. She feigned hurt. "I want to try this out to see what happens. Like I said it could be a good thing. Now we need a plan. This part can be very dangerous. Edward I need you to get ear plugs for all of us and to take Jasper out tonight. Rose and I have a date with… _Alice_. Lord, help us all." The two of them laughed at my scarscam, but it was true, this will be a loud event with her shrieking, jumping and all round excited-ness.

"Ya, I think I should let the government know that their war weapon will be released from its compound." Joked Edward.

We left the room to call Jasper and Alice.

Rose called Alice. "Hey Alice, its Rose….good, you….cool…Bells and I were wondering if you wanted to have a girls night over at her place tonight….ya, sweet see you soon…ya ice cream and any other junk you need…I'll text you if anything changes…yup bye Alice."

If anything changes? What was she being criptic about now? Oh who knows this is Rose.

About an hour later we heard a knock on the door, it had to be Alice and Jasper. Alice walked in and Edward left saying goodnight and kissing Rose goodbye.

"So, Rose tells me there's some news with our Isabella, eh?" Alice said with a big smile on her face.

I gave Rose the death stare and walked into the living room, where I set my laptop up and had it on my profile _Graceful_Swan88_. I sat down and just handed the computer over to Alice, it would be easier and safer if I did that.

"Eeeeppppppp!" Alice chirped. She was bouncing up and down with the laptop on her legs. Maybe I should have told her face to face. "Bella is this, what I think it is?"

"Alice, it's a computer, you have seen these before. You have one in your office and one at home." I smirked, she just rolled her eyes. "Yes Alice, it's my account. I have signed up."

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod! I can't believe it. You have done this. I'm proud of you Bells." She put the computer down on the coffee table and gave me a big hug. "So, what are we going to do now…we need pictures. It's mine and Rose's favourite time – Bella Barbie time!"

I rolled my eyes once again at the antics of my best friend and sister.

After a week on , I got a few views. But no interests, I know not to get my hopes up as there are 100's of people on the site. I look at my profile, to see if I can change what I'm looking for, but I can't see where to change. Looking for: _Man aged 22-24, tall, brown hair, eyes- doesn't matter, job- has one, school- has some education. _I don't know what else to put.

I go to bed early that night because I have work the next day, early. I have to open the centre, ew. I hate waking up that early. But at least I'm working with Angela tomorrow, she's my assistant. Very nice. Like me she doesn't date much, but she has had more experience than me, in that area. I pull in the lot, I see Angela waiting for me to open the centre. "Good morning Angela, sorry I'm late. I didn't get a good sleep last night."

"Morning, that's alright. That's not good to hear, you okay?" She asked worried.

"Ya, everything is fine, just you know me my brain got away from me, and I was thing too much."

"Oh, I see. What about?"

"I signed up for internet dating and I haven't got any responses, so I was trying to see if I was being too choosy."

"Really! That's good to hear. I would be so nervous to do that. I don't think you could be too choosy because, it's your love life. And if things progress it could be your future husband."

I went over to Angela and gave her a hug. She always knows what to say. Next to Alice she is my other best friend.

We go through the routine of the day; free play, circle, music, outside, lunch, nap, snack, outside then home. It can be stressful at times, but luckily today wasn't one of them, my class wanted to hear stories, and I was all too happy to accommodate that want.

When I got home, I made dinner, for one, and sat down at my six person dining room table and ate alone. This is getting old. I don't like eating alone; I would prefer to eat with someone. But everyone was busy so they couldn't come over. Once I cleaned up the kitchen and my living room, I went to my computer. Logged in and saw I had an e-mail from _The Science Guy. _ Oh god. This can't be good.

**** Thank you for everyone who has put my new story on your radar. Should I make you wait to find out who the email is from? Yes I think I should. Let me in on your guesses. Please read and review.****


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything**

Chapter two:

**To: **Graceful_Swan88

**From: **The Science Guy

_Dear Graceful_Swan88,_

_0.1134 (_type into a calculator flip it upside down to see what it says) _I looked at your profile and I must say you are SMOKIN' HOT! I mean if I left the Bunsen burner on all night hot! I would love to get to know your anatomy up close and personal. I might take a closer look with a microscope. I would love you to be my __Ursa Minor to my Ursa Major. Please electronic mail me back. I want to hear from you. You're my oxygen to my hydrogen. _

_Love, The Science Guy_

_P.S. You can call me Mike _

I had to have looked at this email like fifty times. Really? Does this guy think he's hot? Cause he really isn't. I couldn't wait to show Alice and Rose. I know is signed up to meet someone but this guy, he wants to look over my body with a microscope. How is that even possible- you know what, I don't want to know.

I called up Rose and Alice.

"Guys, you need to come and read this email!" I told them and within fifteen minutes they were both at my door step.

"Hey sis, what's up?" Rose asked me as we hugged and she walked in.

"Ya you sounded weird on the phone, so what's going on?" Alice asked as she walked by.

"Oh nothing, come to my office I have something to show you." The girls walked up to my office and I sat down. "Now ladies, you cannot have anything to drink or eat while reading this email. As I don't want anything ruined." Alice and Rose looked at me as if I had three heads.

I showed them the email. I think the whole city heard the laughing. I knew that we shouldn't laugh that much but come on this is just stupid.

"Oh Bella, only you would get a nerd like that. Goodness." Rose said shaking her head as she was wiping a tear.

"Bella, you need to email him back and say something equalling revolting." Alice said huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath.

"I know but what should I say. 'Hell no, I am not your constellation or anything like that. Don't talk to me again.' Would that be okay?"

"This is what we will write." Rose told me what to write. It was a good email.

**To: **The Science Guy

**From:** Graceful_Swan88

_Hey Mike,_

_Sorry I don't think you are my type. I hope you can find your oxygen, hydrogen- whatever soon. Best of luck, Gracefull_Swan88_

With that done I could breathe again. So I searched the site. I saw tons of odd people; _Big-Boi12in, yourFutureHusband, lovemeloveme, yoursforever_. Like I said weird. I wonder if _Big-Boi12in _has little man syndrome. Is it so hard to ask for a decent guy? I mean really. I have the feeling that these guys are all the 50 year old mama's boys, who are living in their parents' basement.

I decided that I had done enough searching for today and that I will get ready for tomorrow. As it would be a busy day at the centre- parents' night.

The next day held little to be excited about. I love my kids, but the parents not so much. They are very whinny. I don't think they understand that I can't help all the children at the same time. If they can't get that through their minds then they should have a go at running my classroom. By my lunch hour came by, I was ready to head home, but I can't. So I text my sister to see if she or Edward can come by and keep me company while I'm waiting for parents to come in. Angela had a third date with this guy named Ben. She seems to really like him, so I said to go and take the night off. Now thinking about it that might not have been the best idea as I will be bored stiff.

_Hey Rose, can you or Edward come down to the centre, Ange has the night off and I don't want to be bored._

_**Hey, Bells. I can't come but Edward said he would. Do you want dinner?**_

_Sure, Thanks. He can come for 5, the kids love him….Little Alexis might be giving you a run for your money, she loovees him. :)_

_**Haha, very funny. He'll bring something by. Love ya.**_

_Thank you Rose, see you later. Love ya too._

Good, so my brother-in-law is coming do I will have some company while I'm here. Plus he comes in twice a month to teach music to my class, so parents are always excited to see him here. Especially the mothers.

About half an hour later, Edward comes in with dinner of Swiss Chalet (a chicken restaurant) for me. And as I predicted Alexis is there hanging off of him 'flirting' with him, as a four year old would.

I see that we have some time before the parents come so I sit down at one of the tables and dig in to my supper.

"Hey Bells, I was wondering how everything was going on the dating front?" Edward asked as he locked the doors after all the parents left.

"Rose hasn't told you yet?"

"Yes she has, you know that. But I want to hear from you. It is your life after all." He joked.

"It's okay I guess. I haven't seen anyone that I really like. I had this weird science guy email me and he was too creepy for words, seriously Edward, do guys think they're _the shit_ if they brag about them self's of make really stupid comments? I just don't get it."

"Ya unfortunately you will encounter the stupid people on the dating scene, but it will get better, I has too. All of us know that you will have a wonderful love story. And that you will put me and my Rosie to shame."

I started laughing. Edward and Rose had a wonderful love story. It was love at first sight. They met at school, when they were learning how to run a business. And as they say the rest is history. Hell everyone I knew had beautiful love stories- Mom and Phil, Alice and Jasper, even some of my friends from elementary school who had gotten married and moved had awesome love stories. Maybe I am the odd one out. I could be too much like my dad. He and my mom divorced when I was small. I moved with her. I wanted a change in grade eight so I moved in with my dad. And he passed away. I accepted it a while ago. There is nothing you could do, I loved him dearly, still do. But after my mom and dad divorced he never found someone else.

I heard snapping fingers in front of my face. I saw Edward looking at me. "Bells, stop thinking too hard. I could see the steam coming off your head. Chill out. Why don't you change- Rose gave me a bag for you. It's in the staff washroom. I will clean up here and I will get my music stuff out. Sound good."

"Ya thanks. Sorry about that. My internal monologue and such." I laughed. I changed into what Rose had picked out for me; black pencil skirt that ended at my knees, and a purple and teal t-shirt, and of course my ballet flats.

The parents came and went. Loved that my brother-in-law came _just for this_ and all my lessons I had done. I did help that my kids loved me. Edward and I tidied up from the night and went home.

"Hey honey. How was Bella's?" Rose asked as we walked in.

"Great. Oh, by the way; you and I are getting a divorce." He smirked, I knew what happened and I was sworn not to tell Rose until he told her.

"And why is that my traitor husband." Rose laughed; she knew this was all a joke.

"I got another offer from someone today, a lot younger than you." He smiled.

"Really now? Who is it?"

"Alexis my dear. She said that I had to only play with her and I was not allowed to play with Bella's sister. So naturally I said yes." He laughed.

I sighed, it was cute it hurt. The way these two look at each other all the time. Even when they are playing around was sweet. I wonder if I will find my _Edward_.

"Guys I'm going to check my emails, then head off to bed. I will see you in the morning." I hugged my sister and brother-in-law, and then trudged up the stairs to my little office.

I opened my email account, and "ROSALIE!"

I heard running up the stairs, "Yes what?" she said, panting.

"I think I found someone." I couldn't take my eyes of the monitor. Starring back at me was a handsome man. He rivalled Edward. He had brown hair and beautiful blue grey eyes- like the sea on a cloudy day. I had to respond back to this email. But I think I should read it first.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 3

** I don't own anything**

Chapter 3:

Emmett's POV

_Yes or no. It's a simple answer to an equally simple question; did I want a soul mate? What's so hard in answering that? It comes back to; yes or no. _

I looked down around me, at all the notes I had, from here and there. I am a food critic. So I have a lot of papers. I was thinking of changing to a tablet device like the Blackberry Playbook or the Apple iPad. I had to get this review out for Toronto Life (a magazine geared for Torontonians- what you can do in our city). After ten minutes I was done and ready to go over to my brother, Jake's house. He and I were close, well as close as you could get with an eight year difference between us. I was the younger one.

Jake had what I considered everything- he worked in a job he loves, a mechanic, he has a loving wife Leah of 10 years with two beautiful daughters; Emily and Kimberly. I wanted that- the wife, the kids, and the family pet. Jake and I had that but it was taken away from us when I was 18. A drunk driver hit our parents and they died in transit. I was close to my mother- a mama's boy. She taught me how to cook and in turn made me into the critic I am today, one of the most respected in Canada.

"Damn! I'm late, again!" I looked at the time, I had to be at my brother's house like five minutes ago. Thank god Leah always has dinner on the table late. As I was a wee bit tardy most weeks. Every week I would go over to their house on Sunday's and have family dinner. A time we could all forget what we have to do during the week. And where I get asked when I will settle down and find a girl that I love.

Even though I was 5 miniutes late, Leah didn't give me shit, which I was happy for but the same couldn't go for my nieces. "Uncle Em, why are you so late? I am sooooooooo hungry. Mommy and Daddy didn't feed us today because your coming over, so if I ate we wouldn't have anything to eat!" Emily excragerated.

"Oh no! My brother and sister didn't let you have anything to eat? My goodness Jake what are you doing to her? I will let you eat my helping of dessert, how does that sound Little Em?" I laughed at her. This was a normal thing for her. She is always exgerating on any lttle detail, when I know for sure Jake and Leah said; no cookies before dinner.

"Yeah!" She yelled.

"Don't worry Kim, you can share my dessert too." And Kim's face lit up.

After a dinner of pasta and the fixings, I was _too full_ to eat my dessert so I gave it to my nieces. They loved it saying that they could eat more than their uncle, it made me smile. Leah went upstairs and got the girls ready for bed, while Jake and I cleaned up from dinner; this is how it was in our house as kids- the person who cooked didn't do dishes. Once we were done, we pulled out a beer and watched some TV. There really was nothing on, so Jake got to talking about some guy at work who started online daiting. Jake was just shooting the shit with me and said that I should try that as I am roaming all over the city and country doing the reviews. Thinking about that he seemed right. I don't have a lot of time and I know a girl in each city in which I can hook up with, but not have a relationship with. That would be nice to have that girl, _no women,_ to come home to every night, talk about the day we each had. Have the kids- the boys who I would teach them how to play hockey. The girls, where I would lock them up in their rooms till their fourty.

To have someone to share the laughter, the smiles, the tears, and the frowns. A soul mate.

I got into my car and started on my way home. Back to my bachelor apartment, to think of what my brother told me and to remember how our parents were and how Jake and Leah are. All of these relationships around and I have had a few but none that I could see myself with in the long run. So I did it, I signed the preverbal dotted line; I signed up for .

_Name: _ Emmett M

_User Name: _Teddy Bear86

_DOB: _ March 16, 1986

_Hometown: _Toronto

_Eye colour: _blue

_Hair colour: _brown

_Height: _6'6"

_Body Type: _ toned

_Do you accept the terms and conditions of _? _Press yes or no. (_Yes)

_Welcome to _Match. _ Would you like to view profiles? Yes._

Did I want to search? I guess. The first day I spent three hours on the website looking at all the women. It was tiring, the shear amount of them and their profiles: _Hi I'm Cindy and I want a boyfriend. So I can like, have, like one before I like go off to college, at like HUmmber. _Really, is this girl for real? How many times can you say _like_ in a sentence before you go crazy. I could never hold up a conversation with her. I would be calwing my eyes out with a rusty spoon. Then there was another one; _Hello, this is Dasiy, I am looking for a man how can tie me up…_ I just stopped reading right there. I couldn't contine with that profile. This was intresting and new to me.

The following Sunday, I went over to my brother's house and was armed with the knowlage of my user name and password. I also had a new princess DVD in my hands for the girls, so we grown-up could talk about what I did. This should be fun.

**Hey readers, Jenn here. Thank you for all the review so far for both stories. I hope you like this Emmett….I have about 100 stories running through my head, I might start another one but we will see. Expect a High School Fever update soon…and if you review, I might be tempted to write faster. :D **


	5. Chapter 4

The Best Match

Chapter Four

** I don't own anything! **

Emmett's POV:

Armed with my tools and weapons for tonight, I was ready. Well almost ready. Okay who am I kidding; I'm not ready for this. I wasn't even ready to click _enter _on the website last night. What makes me think I am ready to tell my brother and sister-in-law, that I want to come out of bachelor hood and settle down?

I took the long but, normally short walk up, to my brother's home and rang the bell. I know they are expecting me so this is not making it any better. I hear two sets of little feet running down the stairs towards me. I brace myself for my nieces. Kim and Emily ran and attached themselves to my legs while I was walking into the house.

"Hey girls what did you catch? It's big and smelly, eh." Jake laughed at his own little joke.

"Daddy, we caught an Uncle Em!" The girls yelled at the same time, as they took my legs hostage.

Leah walked in and gave me a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. "Hey Em, is there a reason you went niece diving and caught my daughters on the trunks you call legs?"

I laughed, "No Leah, I wanted to go chick diving but got these to rugrats instead." As I said that I felt a slap to the back of my head- my sister-in-law hit me. "I thought it was funny, right Jake?" Leah just looked at him and gave him the _if-you- want- to-sleep-on-the-bed-with-me _look, and he shut his mouth.

"Em, I will stay out of it as I love my wife and girls, plus I don't want to be in the dog house."

"Fine." I pretended to be upset, but really how could I; when I want that- the look his wife gives him, as well as his daughters.

I gave Leah the Disney movie, so she could put it on for the girls, while we had _grown-up_ talk in the dining room, which happened to be attached to the family/living room.

I got everything ready so I could show them. I knew that they were going to be okay with this decision I made to online date. But still it was weird, admitting to your family that. Jake and I each had a beer and Leah had a Dad's Root Beer. I was ready, I couldn't back down now, they both knew something was up and they would be fishing for it in another 30 seconds.

"Spill it Em, I know your hiding something. Just because I am your sister doesn't mean I won't beat you!" Leah told me with her _death stare. _

"I will hold your horses," I turned the computer around so they could see the Match profile. "As you can see I signed up for " I was waiting till they said something.

For once the couple was stunned. I don't think I have ever seen them so quiet.

"Let me look at this profile." Leah took the laptop and started clicking and typing. For five minutes all I heard was the click of the keys.

Laughing, humming and hawing was all I heard from both Jake and Leah. After writing notes and reading and rereading my profile they were ready to tell me what they thought.

"Looks good Em it shows who you are." Leah told me.

"Ya Em, did you write this?" Jake told me as he playfully hit my shoulder.

"Ya I did."

"Em, this is great you are taking a step into your own love life. Now you just need to email someone. Has anyone caught your eye?" Leah said happily.

"No, not yet. Have you read some of the profiles? It sound like they should be on Wesley street, selling themselves and not on a daiting, relationship website."

We heard two sets of running feet coming our way. It had to be Kim and Emily. "The movie is done, can we play dress up?" They looked at Jake knowing that he couldn't deny them anything. But they forgot that Leah is sitting right there and that the answer will be no as its late.

"Girls, its late now, maybe Uncle Em will come over next week and you can play dress up then, maybe he will go to the store and get some new make-up and jewlerlry for you. Eh?" She looked up at me know that I am jist as bad a Jake and I cant say no to my nieces.

"Of course!" I tell them as I give them each a hug and kiss good night.

Leah went upstairs to get the girls set and in bed, Jake would follow a few minutes later with his won good noght routine. I wanted this; a wife and kids, a family of my own. I waited until Leah was upstairs to leave. "Bye Jake I will see you sometime next week."

"Great Em, I will see you soon. And good luck with the dating thing." He yold me as we gave each other a man-hug.

By the time I got home I was exhausted, I couldn't wait to sleep. There was so much going on this week. I had to travel all over the city for the resturants. But I was excited, there was a new one opening up just down the street and I really wanted to try it.

Finally I thought, I can go see my girls. It feels so long ago that I saw them. It was Saturday, and Jake and Leah asked if I could watch the girls over night while they had a romatic getaway. Its no problem for me to spenf time with the girls.

They wanted to do everything; shop for clothes- for me- so we could play dress up, go on the computer and play games, make pizza, and drink root beer. I was tired after that, but the day was not over yet. We still needed to play dress up. Honestly I love this time, because they are so cute. They put on these little unidentifble accents while dressing up, then we have to have tea. So I got that ready.

"Uncle Em, when will get cousions?" Kim asked.

I choked on my cookie was currently eating, took some tea asnd tried to answer, "Uh, when I get married. I need a wofe before I have kids." I thought that might do the trick, but I thought wrong.

"Where's your wife Uncle Emmett?" Emily asked.

All I wanted to do was face palm, how did I get myself into this mess. "I haven't found her yet." I told them.

"Where did she hide?" They asked together.

"Not sure, but when I find her you girls will be one of the firsrt to know."

"We have to be first before Mommy and Daddy, deal?" Kim stuck out her little hand, looking like Leah and was waiting for me to shake on it.

"Deal." I shook and the deal was made.

After our busy day for playing, I put the girls to sleep and cleaned up the rooms we made a mess in. After all that was done I decied to log on to my account. I had a few emails from girls who wanted 'fun' and some who were looking for a sugar daddy. Serieosly, do you think its wise to put "I'm looking for a man who can support my $50,000 shopping habbit."? I don't think so.

After clearing the clutter that was my account, I filled in the search catergories and started looking. It felt weird because essentially you are going through a catologe, its like the Sears WishBook.

I heard some giggling beside me, I turned and saw both Emily and Kim sitting on the arm resh of the sofa. "Yes, my darling nieces, what can I do for you?"

They just laughed. Emily pointed to the monitor of the laptop and said "Pretty Auntie." So I opened her profile, _Gracefull_Swan88_. I read her info and what she does for a living, preschool teacher. So I know she likes kids. I decieded to email her, as the girls think shes alright, on paper- well on the screne at least.


	6. Chapter 5

The Best Match

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**To: Graceful_Swan88**

**From: TeddyBear86**

_Dear Graceful_Swan,_

_I'm sitting down with my nieces (4 and 5) at the computer, well they snuck up behind me while I was checking out peoples profiles when Emily (4) pointed at your picture and said _"pretty auntie."_ I hope you don't mind the forwardness of my nieces, they are the best. I would like to get to know the person behind the gorgeous brown eyes in the picture. I hope you respond. _

_All the Best,_

_Emmett (TeddyBear)_

I reread the email a thousand times before I called my sister in. I couldn't believe it. This guy had his nieces with him while looking at profiles. I didn't know what to think. After looking at his profile for about ten minutes I decided to bite the bullet and call Rose, she would know what to do.

"Hello Cullen residence." Edward answered. Even though they have caller ID he still has to answer the phone with the house- I think he thinks he's a butler from 1816.

"Hey Edward, it's me can I talk to my sister please." I asked urgently.

"Hi Bella, how are you good, I'm good too thanks for asking. You want to speak to Rose, no problem. One minute." He laughed.

"Hey Bells, what can I do for you?" She answered.

"How soon can you come over- without Edward?" I asked franticly I didn't want him to know I was thinking of responding to someone, like I said before, he is like my father he never want me to find someone- or grow up.

"I can be there within ten or so minutes, why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing sis, I just want to show you something and I rather not have your husband, my _father_ over when I show you."

"Isabella, did you get a tattoo?" She asked with a giggle "WHAT A TATTOO! ISABELLA!" I heard in the background. Great now I will have to fight him off with a stick because I do have one, but I hide it when he is around- he would pay for me to have it removed….ouch.

I got off the phone with my sister and paced the kitchen while I waited, what was she going to say? Was she even going to like him? I had no idea, but I hope he passes the sister test.

|Okay, what do you need to show me, by the way I already know about you fairy on your hip, but Edward doesn't- let's try to keep it that way, okay?"

Wow, I didn't even think she would know about that. But hey, I don't really care who knows it. I log on to my account and open up my messages. She sits down as I show her the message.

Five minutes of dead silence. No talking, I don't even know if she was breathing. But she was staring at the screen, at TeddyBear. I was debating if I should call my brother-in-law saying I broke my sister, when she started to snap out of it.

"Yes Bella, respond to him, I think he is sincere in what he is saying." She had this look on her face I couldn't quite catch; I will just have to see.

"Okay Rose, then how should I reply?"

**To: TeddyBear86**

**From: Gracefull_Swan88**

_Hi, Emmett, I loved the fact that you are a fmily oriented guy, I am too. I would like to get together for coffee or something. I work during the day but I do have my phone on me all the time. Text me as to when you want to meet. 416-546-8795._

_Have a good day,_

_Bella_

I pressed send and hoped for the best.

Rose POV: 

I couldn't believe my little sister was joining an internet dating site. Edward and I have talked about finding a guy for her so she can settle down- not as if is a crazy party girl, but someone for her to love. And we were raking our brains for a guy for her, when she called me saying that there was a message that she wanted to respond to I was excited, she was doing something on her own.

I went over to her house as quickly as possible to see this message and the guy. I was stunned to say the least. Edward and I have met this guy before, he is Jake's brother. I couldn't wait to tell Edward. I drove like a mad women home to tell him.

"Edward I'm home!"

"How was Bella's?"

"Great, but guess what? The guy who messaged Bells is Jake's brother. The message was so cute, Jake's daughters were with him while he was on the computer and they said to Emmett that Bella is a _pretty aunty_!"

"Really? That's great. So did she respond back?"

"Yes and I will talk to Jake about Emmett and see if he is a good guy, I mean Jake is such a nice guy that I could expect the same from him right?"

**I know that this chapter was short, I will be adding a new chapter soon. I have been very busy at a new job so I was unable to put one out there, I am sorry for the wait, I hope it was worth it :)**

**Jennifer**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything!

Chapter 6:

I was so nervous, I was going on a date with a guy I have never met and that my sister or best friend didn't set me up with. Even better, they let me get ready on my own, which is a first. I had on a skirt and a nice shirt, plus my cute animal print ballet flats. This is something that I would wear to work, so I wanted to be comfortable, it worked. I was putting my finishing touches on when I heard the door open, it would mean one of two people, and Rose or Edward, as I knew Alice was out with Jasper.

"Bells come down here please!" I heard my brother-in-law yell. You would think I was sixteen and going out on a first date, ever. I carefully walked down the stairs, as not to trip. I saw Edward standing at the end of the stairs with his hands on his hips and tapping his foot. You would think that I was in trouble.

"Yes Edward, what can I do for you?" I asked him with as little sarcasm as I could.

"I wanted to see you off before he got here. And see him as well."

"Edward, you know I am not as stupid as you think I am we are meeting at a location not at my house. That would be asking for trouble." I told him as I got my coat from my closet.

"Where will you be going?" Could he be anymore annoying! I just wanted to go out and have fun but it's impossible with him breathing down my neck.

"I am going to Cassa Mia in Scarborough. I will have my phone on me the entire time and I will call you if anything happens. Does that sound okay?" I looked at him, waiting for an answer. I wanted him to help me but leave me alone at the same time. I gave him my _Bella eyes_ and he let up, nodded his head and helped me to my car.

I am so nervous, what if I say something stupid, or he is a total loser creepoid? Or what happens if he is my prince charming, what will happen then? Do we get together; do we meet each other's family? What if Rose and Edward find him fishy and don't like him and I think he is the one? Maybe I shouldn't go. To many variables that can happen that I don't want to deal with.

_Bella, turn on your car and go or else I will have Edward drive you to your date with TeddyBear86 and be your chaperone. You know he knows all the embarrassing stories of your youth! _Rose texted me, my guess is she is in the car with Edward or he called her. I go with the first choice.

Okay Bella, get your big girl panties on and drive, if it doesn't work out you know it wasn't meant to be. It took all of 10 minutes to get there and to find parking. I slowly got out of my car, shot a quick text to Rose and Edward letting them knows I was here, even though I saw their car in the lot. It was now or never, walk in and see my date. He had said that he was a big guy and he would be wearing a blue tie and charcoal shirt.

I walked in and something told me to turn my head to the right, I did and I saw the most handsome man ever. And he was wearing what Emmett said he would wear so I could recognize him.

I think my heart stopped beating, when he looked up at me. He had a lazy smile that grew until it met his eyes. I was so happy. Now if I could get my brain to work, I would be all set.

He made his way toward me, he lead me to the table, at the back of the restaurant. And then he opened his mouth.

"Good evening Bella. You look beautiful tonight." Oh boy if he continues to talk I will need a new pair of panties, because his voice oozes sex. I felt my blush rise up my face and I heard a giggle. Well two giggles and a full out laugh. I quickly darted my head around and saw Rose and Edward close by. But where the other giggle came from I have no idea. "Sorry Bella, it seems my sister-in-law and my brother are here." He laughed.

"Don't worry; I'm in the same boat. Edward, my brother-in-law. Threated to take me here and hold my hand as if I was thirteen years old and sit beside me and _eye _ you, to make sure your hands stay there they are spoused to be." I giggled.

After a few minutes our waitress came by, she was a lovely older lady that had this golden smile on and a twinkle in her eye. We ordered our beverages as well as our appetizer and our main dishes.

When she placed our drinks on the table, Emmett said. "A toast to meddling siblings and to an awesome first date."

It was so much fun, learning about each other. I found out he is a food critic and his brother works in a garage. Emmett didn't say what garage, but then again he doesn't know my last name. I didn't want this night to end. I was looking forward to more nights like this one. Maybe with our families joining us. But before long we were done our food, and dessert. And we were being asked to leave as it was closing time.

"Bella, I want to see you again, actually I don't want the date to end. But if we want to be able to answer any question tomorrow form our families, I think we should stop here. So can I have your number, with a promise we will go out in 4 days? Even if it's just for coffee?"

"Emmett, that sounds great!" I had a big smile on my face. I was so excited! I gave him my number, and we were nerds; we posed for our caller ID photo. And with that we walked me out to my car and made sure I got it started. Before I pulled out he motioned to lower the window. I did. He stuck his head in and whispered, "Good night my beautiful girl." And kissed my cheek. I knew I was red but I didn't care. I just new that was the man I would marry. Now I just need to find a way not to have Edward or Rose knowing what I know.

**Hello my paitent readers. I am sorry that this chapter took so long to update. I was hospitalized in August because I had a stroke. And I have been going crazy at work. (Went back after Labour Day) I am trying to update High School Fever. So please bear with me. Thank you all. :D **


	8. Chapter 8

The Best Match Chapter 7:

Emmett Pov:

When Bella walked into the restaurant I thought I was going to die. She so beautiful, her eyes were so bright. Her small tentive smile she gave me when she first saw me was amazing, and then her full smile- you know the one where your eyes light up, you get little crinkles around the eyes. Ya, that one. I thought I would propose to her just then.

When we heard our families laugh, I thought 'oh no my sister-in-law has done it again' but no she wasn't like that at all, she pointed out her sister and her husband. I think we need to have a BBQ with our two families just so we can get to know one another.

When it was time to leave I was so sad, I didn't want the night to end. I asked her for her number so we could get together in a couple days, she agreed. We did the cheesy photos. And then I walked her to her car. I wanted to kiss her, but I knew if I had tried to kiss her just then I wouldn't be able to stop.

When I went home I saw my sister-in-law's car outside. I rolled my eyes at this. I mean really, she couldn't wait until morning, when I would show up at her house and tell Jake what happened tonight.

As I walked past her car, I tapped on her window to let her know I was home and she could bug the shit out of me. _Oh goody!_

Once we got in, I ran upstairs to change into p.j's. I came back down the stairs to see Leah, Jake and Kim and Emily passed out on my love seat. I couldn't believe my brother. I just rolled my eyes, and waited for the onset of questions.

"So, how was she?" Leah asked.

"Bella was amazing; she has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Plus she's really smart. She passed up a scholarship to Nippissing University for teaching. So she could be an ECE. She was telling me about her class. I want to go and play with her."

At my last part of my rant Jake stated to laugh, "Ha, ha, Em, you want to _play _with Bella. Eh?!" he was so loud that I heard Kim get up she glared at her father and walked over to me, sat down and fell asleep instantly.

"So Em, do you think Bella is the girls' new auntie?" Leah asked.

"Honestly yes I do. But it could also be rose coloured glasses. We are going out later this week so we will talk more. We also wanted to have a family BBQ- seeing as both our families are crazy." I laughed. I got up and picked up Emily as well and brought them upstairs to their room, and told Jake and Leah to go home and _play_.

Later on in the week I couldn't get my mind off Bella. I wanted to call her, to see if she wants to move up our date. But I remember her telling me that the Ministry will be coming in sometime this week to look at her centre, so I texted her instead.

_Hey Bella, it's Emmett. How are you doing?_

_Oh hey Emmett, I'm well thank you, the evil witch lady has left so I am home free! Yippee! :)_

_That's great Bella! So I was wondering if I could take you out earlier than Thursday?_

_Emmett, that sounds awesome. I will be finished work at 4pm today. So we can go out after that._

_Sure, can I pick you up from the centre?_

_Ya sure. I'll text you the address._

Not even one second later I got the address to her centre. But the amazing thing was I knew exactly where it was, because it was Kim and Emily's centre. I got an idea, to pick up my nieces and Bella; I just needed to find out if she would be alright with this new plan.

_Hey Bella I have a quick question for you, the centre you work at is the same centre my nieces' go to, so how about a double date? :)_

_That's cool, pizza and arcade games?_

_You know the way into my heart!_

Now with that over with I just need to call my sister-in-law. I may need some Tylenol after this conversation.

"Hello, Leah speaking."

"Hey Leah what's up?"

"Nothing just grocery shopping to get something for dinner tonight. Something other than KD."

"Well I have a plan that will fix all that!"

"And what would be your plan you big goof." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I will pick up the girls tonight and take them for pizza and video games."

"Emmett they are 3 years old, and they don't play vid-…Emmett! What daycare does Bella work at?!" She yelled into the phone.

"The girls' daycare. I'm picking Bella up from work then taking her to dinner. But when I asked for the address I realized it was the girls' daycare so I asked her if she wanted to double." I told Leah with a big smile.

"Sure Em, steal my kids just to get your girl." I heard her joke.

"Great so I will have them home by ten the latest, but they will be passed out as they will be exhausted by the time to go home. Thanks Leah!" With that done I was all set. All I needed to do now is, shower and head over to the centre.

When I got to the girls' classroom, I heard Bella talking to another teacher, about our upcoming date. "Angela, he texted me and asked me out for dinner and when he asked what centre I worked at, he told me his nieces come here, he asked if he could double, isn't it so sweet, he wants me to meet the _girls_ in his life. I know how special his family is to him. Is it wrong that I am so excited to play arcade games and eat pizza with a man and his nieces?"

I had the biggest smile on my face, because she said this. I couldn't wait to pick up Emily and Kim. I got to the classroom and I stomped in, like I normally do when I pick them up, and I yelled, "Emily and Kim, the tickle monster is here!"

I heard the girls run up and hide behind their teacher laughing. I didn't notice who the teacher was until the girls shouted, "Miss Bella, its Uncle Em the tickle monster, HELP!" I couldn't believe it, it was Bella. She was in their class today. I was excited.

"Oh no girls, the only way to beat an Uncle Em tickle monster is to, tickle him, so on my mark- we run to him and tickle him until he promises us to take us to dinner and games." She told the girls, she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes and she winked at me.

I didn't even notice what was going on until I felt a little hand at the back of my knee tickling me. I reached behind me and I caught Kim, tackling my leg. So I go her sides. This continued for another five minutes until I heard, "Uncle Em, stop or I will pee in my pants!" but the funny thing was it wasn't my nieces who said that it was Bella. So I stopped and I started laughing.

"Okay Bella, I'll get the girls into their car seats, while you get your things I will meet you outside. Sounds good?" I asked her, she nodded her head yes and went to get her things. I was greatfull that it was a nice day outside so that we didn't need extra layers on. I got the girls in their seats and I asked them what they thought of Bella, the girls had huge smiles on their faces saying, _we love Bella!_ And for that I couldn't have been happier.

Bella came out a few minutes after I had got the girls into their seats. I had to smile because she had this big smile on her face, her eyes sparking, she was beautiful.

It took about thirty minutes to reach our destination, Woody Woodchucks. The girls were bouncing in their seats and I was holding Bella's hand. As I was parking the car, I had a daydream- I could picture _our kids in the back seat of her soccer mom van and we would be pulling into a place like this for a family birthday party, or something like that. We all had big smiles on our faces and Bella had a little tummy with another child growing_. If anyone thought I was a pussy then they can go fuck themselves, but I saw that and I wanted that.

Hello all new and old readers! Thank you all for following my story and reviewing, it means a lot to me. Who's POV do you guys want next, Bella or Emmett? The first 5 people to respond I will choose…if it's all the same :p. For all my American readers I hope you all had awesome turkey, and have fun in the malls tomorrow.

I wish my date from was as good as Bella's…he stood me up on the second date…don't worry, I AM NOT DOING THAT TO MY EMMETT and to Bella.

Don't forget to fill out that box below :)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything!

Emmett's POV

I got out of the car and walked around to open Kim's door, then Emily's door and lastly Bella's door. The girls were old enough now that they could get unbuckled themselves. I took Kim's had and Bella took Emily's hand then the girls joined hands once again. I still could picture Bella and me with our children going on an outing.

Once we walked in we were surrounded by mass chaos. Children yelling and laughing, running away from their parents, it was awesome! This is why I am the one to bring the girls here, because my brother's wife thinks I am a 5 year old child in a grown man's body. I looked to Bella, she had this beautiful smile on her face, one that was like _oh crap what is this place?! _Mixed with _this is going to be awesome!_

"Uncle Em, can me and Kim, go do the spider stomp game?" Emily asked with her hands clasped in front of her, mastering the Puss in Boots, big eyes face. I heard Bella laugh at what she saw. I just nodded my head and went up to the counter to get tokens for all of us, I gave the girls a few and the rest I put into my pockets.

Bella and I found a seat close to where the girls were playing and we started talking, about nothing but everything. I loved sitting with her.

"Emmett, what's your favourite colour?"

"I would have to say, yellow. I had the biggest crush on the yellow Power Ranger, Trini Kwan." I said as I felt my cheeks heat. "What's yours?"

"Purple, I have always loved the colour. Plus I am a little obsessed with Victorian Monarchy of Britain. And it is a royal colour." She had the biggest smile on her face. "Favorite book?"

"This is hard, I love reading, and my dad got me hooked to Hardy Boys when I was a kid. Then I started reading Eric Wilson, William Bell, and then I got into Ian Fleming, Tom Clancy, James Patterson and Robert Ludlum. I like pretty much anything that involves spies and fighting. How about you?"

"Again like you my dad got me hooked onto Nancy Drew, I so wanted to be her. I read some of the newer Nancy Drew books, and they sucked, I would be ashamed to have any of my family read them. I love romance novels as well as comedies; Julia Quinn, Susan Elizabeth Phillips, Susan Anderson, Stephanie Laurens. I absolutely love The Stephanie Plum Series by Janet Evanovich; they are not books you would want to read on the TTC."

We continued our impromptu game of 20 Questions for a few more rounds. I heard the girls giggling about something, I turned my head and saw them whispering to each other and pointing at us. That is when I noticed that as we were talking we started to move our heads closer to one another, as well as we were holding hands.

"Yes Little Misses, can we help you with anything?" Bella asked with her eyebrow raised, with a joking smile on her face.

"No Miss Bella and Uncle Em, we are going to tell Mommy and Daddy and Mr. Edward and s. Rosalie on you!" Emily said as she started laughing so hard she was falling down and taking her sister with her.

"Oh no girls, you don't want to tell all those people, because if you do the Tickle Monster will find out and then you will be tickled until you are laughing is hard you can't stop!" I told them with my signature smirk, while wiggling my fingers.

I heard Bella's stomach rumble so I asked who is ready for some pizza of course my giggling nieces couldn't say no to pizza. I flagged down our waitress and ordered a large cheese and pineapple pizza and an extra-large pepperoni pizza, so we could take some home. Plus what's pizza without breadsticks and chicken wings?! So I _had _to get that as well. I was good with the girls, we all ordered chocolate milk, Bella and I had a large the girls had a small. See I know how to get them to during their milk, right.

By the time we left it was an hour past Emily and Kim`s bedtime. We still needed to drop Bella at her truck back at the centre. The girls were sleeping so Bella picked up Kim and I got Emily, and we walked out to my car and buckled them in. Bella looked at the girls and smiled. I walked around to her side and opened the door for her. I leaned down and was moving to peck her cheek, she turned her head at the last second and I got her lips instead. And oh boy, oh boy, it was something else. Not like anything I have ever felt before.

When we finally parted ways, Bella took her hand and felt her lips, she had the most beautiful smile on, and then she reached up around my neck and stole a peck.

I walked around the car again to get to my side, and buckled up. I took Bella`s had in mine and brought it to my lips and gave her a sweet kiss on her palm. We continued to hold hands the entire way to her truck. We rode in silence, it was nice.

When we got to the childcare centre, I didn't want the date to end but I knew I had to as it was still a weekday and she had work the next morning.

When she got out I noticed that, she had tears in her eyes.

"Bella, why the tears?" I asked her walking quickly towards her I placed my hands on her cheeks and wiped the tears away with my thumbs.

"I don't really know Emmett; I had such a good time today that I don't want it to end." She said as she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't cry Bella, we will see each other over the weekend. Do you want to come over to my brother's house and have a BBQ? You can bring your sister and her husband. We can get the families together now, and then we _may _get some quiet time just the two of us without nosey siblings-in-law."

"That sounds great Emmett, how does Sunday afternoon sound, we go to church, if you want you can bring your family and we can go from there. I teach children's church, so the girls can be with me. Edward does the music and Rose; she just takes the first row of chairs behind the piano and sings off key." She smiled.

"That sounds great, what time should we be there for and what's the name of the church?"

"Service starts at 10:00 am; you should be there at 9:30ish so you can get a good seat. I am there a at 8:30 am service so I can worship then at 10:00 I go downstairs with the kids and do stuff there. I go to Malvern Methodist Church. It's at Morningside and Morningview."

"Oh I know that church. Okay I will see if Jake and Leah want to come, if they don't I will kidnap my nieces again and bring them. I know it's getting late; I should let you get home. Please text or call me when you get home so I won't worry." I asked her, and gave her a small peck on her lips and opened her car door. I waited until she pulled out of the parking lot to get back into my car; I looked behind me and still saw my nieces sleeping, this time they were holding hands. I smiled to myself as I drove towards my brother's house.

I couldn't believe how lucky I was to see Bella again today. I know I will need to talk with Edward and Rose sooner than later to ask them a very important question. I knew it in my soul she is the one for me. I felt my father's hand on my shoulder to confirm that. I was just so happy. Nothing could stop that feeling.

When I got to Jake's house I saw him and Leah on the porch on a swing they had just purchased. I motioned to Jake for a little help with the girls.

Leah must have notice my big ass smile on my face because she ran up to me while I was holding a sleeping Emily, and gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten from her, ever. She just told me, "Em, it's great to see you so in love." I looked at her as if she had ten heads, "yes Emmett, yes I know it's soon, but you are in love I can tell." And with that she took her daughter from me, gave me the eye telling me to sit, and we are going to talk when I get back. She must have given Jake the same look because he was down about two minutes after putting Kim up in her bed.

"I would ask how the date went but I know Leah would have my balls on a silver platter if I asked, so I will ask you want a drink?"

"Sure, a pop if you have it, please."

"Oh Jakey, your balls wouldn't be on a silver platter, it would be platinum with rubies and emeralds with 24K gold accents, babe. Get it straight!" Leah playfully said when she was walking down the stairs.

"So brother of mine care to tell me why the girls are here at nine at night and not at eight like we talked about?" Leah asked, complete with a bitch brow.

I looked down at my hands and I remembered what it felt like to have her face in my hands. I remember the taste of her lips and the way her body looked after I kissed her up against the car.

"Leah, Jake. IthinkImightbeinlove!" I said all in one word. They looked at me as if I had three heads. But I knew Leah knew what I said because she had a huge smile on her face as well as she was hitting Jake, so much that he had to take her hands and hold them above her head.

"I knew it, Emmett! During dinner I was telling Jake that you love her, I could hear it in your voice, when you asked if you could take the girls."

"Yes honey you were right. I happy for you Emmett, it's an awesome feeling don't let it go. And pray that she loves you too, or will love you too."

"Oh brother I am. I have a question, well it's more of a request…a thing I want to host he-"I felt Leah slap the back of my head.

"Spit it out Emmett, this year would be nice!"

"Sorry, as I was saying, Bella and I want to get our two families together for a BBQ and I was hoping we could do Sunday. Bella has invited all of us to go to church, with her and her sister and her husband. The girls can go to Children's Church, and we can go to the service. Then we will all drive over here and have a good old-fashioned BBQ."

"That sounds awesome, Em. What time do we need to be up and ready for?" Leah asked.

I told her nine thirtyish, and she said she will have the girls up by eight thirty so they can shower and stuff like that. I notice Leah starting to doze off, so I hugged them both, I'm a real man, I can hug my own brother, and left them.

When I got home I notice I had a text message it was from Bella; _Hey Em, I had a great time with you and your nieces tonight. I am home safe and sound. I hope everything went well with your bother and his wife. Have a good night. I'll be dreaming of you. xxo Bella_

Oh boy, she'll be dreaming of me. I knew at that moment that I loved her. I don't care that I have been only on two dates with her. But I love Isabella Swan!

I texted her back telling her that I too will be dreaming of her, and I will see her Sunday morning. I gave her three kisses and a hug.

**I hope this was worth the wait readers! Thank-you for all the awesome comments. I am going to start writing Bella`s chapter this week. I am also writing the next chapter for High School Fever. **

**Thank-you for all the author and story follows and favourites. I am on twitter as well… Jenn_Jean**


	10. Chapter 10

The Best Match

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I had the most magnificent time tonight. As I made my way home, I was crying, I missed him so much. This can't be normal; I'm worried that I might be falling fast, really, _really _fast.

When I got home, I tried going to my room quietly. But that didn't happen. Rose got to me and pulled me into the kitchen she had a tea pot full, which I could probably guess had my favourite tea, Bear Trap from David's Tea. I saw tea biscuits also on the kitchen table. This couldn't be good.

Rose gave me the look, _sit-down-and-tell-me-now_ look. So I sat down poured a cup of tea and I sighed.

"So, what happened?" Rose asked wide-eyed.

"We went to Woody Woodchucks with his nieces. Emmett and I talked while they played. After they played we had pizza and all the fixings for dinner. Then the girls wanted us to play so we played some more, then we sat down had a drink, the girls fell asleep. I helped him bring Kim to his car; put her in to her booster seat. Then after all that he took me back to the daycare and I got my car, then we went our separate ways." I knew this is a sure fire way to get my step-sister mad as hell, but I can't help it…it's too much fun.

"Isabella Marie Swan…can you fucking speak slower, I think the dogs and Alice heard you tell me that! Take a deep breath and tell me who the night was." She yelled at me.

I explained the date to her; she had a big smile on her face the whole time. Now here was the hard part, telling her about the BBQ on Sunday. I knew she wouldn't mind going over to Emmett's brother's house for a late lunch, it was the fact that we have been on two dates that would worry her. But can we really call tonight's date a _date_?

"Bella what's with the look?" Rosalie asked me.

"Rose, I don't know. I think I'm falling for him." I told her with my head in my hands.

"Bella you know how fast I fell for Edward. It was after the first kiss, which was in the middle of our first date. I was so worried that I ran to tell Dad, to see what he would say about it. He told me that I need to trust my heart. So that's what I'm going to tell you. Bella, the heart wants what the heart wants, so follow it. Listen to it. You will see if he is the _one_ like you are thinking, then it will be."

I rushed across the table to give my sister a hug, that's what I need to hear. "Thanks Rose! I have to tell you something else. I invited Emmett and his family to church this Sunday, and he wants us to go to his brother's house for a BBQ."

"That sounds great; the shop is closed on Sundays anyways, so Edward and I will be good. Do need to bring anything?"

"I don't think so Rose. But I will call Emmett later to find out."

"Now that you have told me, you need to tell your brother-in-law."

"That thought will give me a nightmare."

"What will give you a nightmare, Bella?" Edward asked as he walked in.

"Um..ah…noth-"

Edward cut me off. "Bella, Rose already told me about the date with Emmett, all I want to know is did you have fun?"

"Ah-huh." I nodded I think someone has taken Edward's brain and switched it with an alien one.

"Bella, I'm okay with it. I promise you. I just want to make sure that you had fun with him and his nieces. If he is willing to go out with is young nieces with a date I think he is a keeper." Edward said as he walked over to stand behind Rose.

I ran over and gave him a huge hug. I conveyed everything I possibly could into the hug.

The rest of the week went by fast, before I knew it, it was Sunday morning, and here I was just getting out of the shower. I heard my phone vibrate on my bed side table. I had a text message.

_Hi Bella, I can't wait to see you today. :)_

Emmett was such a sweet heart. I knew I loved him, but I don't want to scare him by saying it too soon.

I had about fifteen minutes to spare, so I jumped into my car and headed to Timmies, picked up a large steeped tea with half a sweetener, large double double and 40Timbits. I knew Rose would love the coffee.

When I got to the church, I felt like I was in for a major surprise, but what it was I had no idea. I went downstairs to put my Timmies goodness in the kitchen so we would have it while we were teaching.

I got settled down in the pews, close to the front and waited for service to start. I felt someone beside me. I looked to my left and saw it was Emmett. I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Hi, I thought you were coming for second service?" I asked him as I gave him a hug.

He kissed my forehead, "Bella I know that but I couldn't wait to see you. I know that you will be teaching during second service and I wanted to sit with you during the service. As you can see that would be impossible to do if I only came for second service."

I could feel the blush on my cheeks; I couldn't believe that this man liked me. I had a bigger smile on my face.

Service started, we stood and we opened in prayer, then we started singing our worship songs. The pastor started his sermon on 1 Corinthians 13:4-7 (NIV)

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud.

It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs.

Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth.

It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."

I could see Emmett in this sermon; I knew this was God's way of telling me it was okay to give him my heart. I still think it's too soon to tell him that he has my heart.

As the service came to a close, Pastor Jim, lead us in our final prayer and sent us on our way. Emmett and I walked out, of the sanctuary and straight to Pastor Jim.

"Good morning Miss Bella, how are you?" Pastor Jim asked as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm well thank you. How's Carol?"

"She's good, she said that she will stop by later today to give you the outline for next month."

"Oh, I totally forgot that that's today. Sorry Pastor Jim can you ask Carol to put it in my classroom and I will come by after work sometime this week. I am not going to be home, I am going to a BBQ with Emmett." I told him as I pointed to Emmett.

"Hummm, hello Emmett…"

"McCarty." Emmett filled in for him.

"Hello Mr. McCarty, how are you this fine morning? How do you know Miss Bella?" Pastor Jim said he was looking kind of scary just now. I didn't even know he had it in him to be this scary.

Emmett's POV

Damn this guy is scary. I thought to myself. "Bella, I know that Mr. Lindo (A/N yes one of my _uncles_ is named my church you call all your elders Auntie and Uncle) has a question about one of his granddaugheters, he is getting coffee."

He looked at me and I was ready to run. "McCarty, with me," he said once Bella was far enough away. "Okay, I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I want honest answers."

"Yes sir, I understand." I nodded my head.

"Emmett, as you know Bella's parents have passed away. When her father, Charlie, married Rose's mother he asked me if anything was to happen to him or to her, that I would become a pseudo-father. What are your intentions with Isabella?"

Wow, I knew that Bella's father had passed away, but I didn't realize that her family was that close to Pastor Jim's family. "Sir, I know I haven't been dating her very long, but I love her. From that very first email she had me hooked."

"I can see that, son, but what do you plan to do? Are you going to string her around like a kite or will you, as Beyoncé says, _put a ring on it_?"

I couldn't believe he just referenced Beyoncé, "Yes sir, I plan on _putting a ring on it,_ I am going to ask for your, Edward and Rosalie's blessings, but that's not right now, I want to get to know her more. I want to see if she wants the same things as I do. So that means we need to date a little bit longer."

"Sounds good there Emmett and you can forget the sir stuff, deal?" He took out his hand for me to shake, we had a deal. I couldn't be happier.

**Sorry readers! I know I keep promising longer chapters and faster updates, but it's hard for me to get them done. I love writing, don't get me wrong, but for most of not all of you who write here or somewhere else, your brain may take a while to think of what you want to say. Please review. Whose POV should be the BBQ? The first 15 people who review will ultimately make the decision.**

**~Jenn Jean Cullen**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Best Match **

**Chapter 11**

****I DON'T OWN ANTTHING!****

**Emmett's POV:**

Once I finished talking with Pastor Jim, I went to find Bella. I found her talking with an older gentleman, and holding, who I was guessing was his granddaughter. She was laughing at something the granddaughter was saying, she blew a raspberry on her cheek and set her down. As if Bella had Emmett Radar, she found me staring at her. She told the little girl something then as if I was pounced on by 100 hockey players I fell down as someone tickled the backs of my knees. I gently rolled over and I took the little girl and placed her onto my chest and started tickling her.

"Auntie Bella, come help me! Save me from the bear!" the little girl yelled.

"Have no worries, I know his secret to make him stop, Gaby." Bella walked over and whispered in her ear. Bella backed up and gave Gaby a signal. Then Gaby reached over to me face, took my face in between her two small hands and placed a huge wet sloppy kiss on my cheek.

"Oh no, the beautiful Princess Gaby, kissed me, now I am no longer a bear but a human only to help her Royal Highness!" I chuckled. Gabby jumped into my arms and pointed towards her Sunday School classroom. I heard Bella and Lindo talking as we were walking.

Gabby looked at me and said, "Uncle Emmett, you and Aunt Bella need to get married!" I couldn't help but feel proud at the fact that I was no her _uncle_. And I chucked at the fact she ordered me to propose to my girlfriend, who I haven't even asked if she was yet or not. I need to get on top of that.

When we got to the classroom, Gabby started getting the circle set up by putting out named carpets, and placing them in a large circle. There was one with Bella's name on it. I smiled.

Bella walked in, gave Gabby a hug and asked her to sit down in the circle with her friends. Bella walked up to me and gave me a quick peck on my lips and told me if I wanted to stay I could sit in one of the chairs on the side of the walls along with the other parents or voleeteners. I sat down and watched her teaching her Sunday Schoolers. I was awed at this and how good she was with the children. There was so much stuff going through my head that I didn't realize that she had finished the class and the children were helping tear down the room. The only thing I could think of was that I was going to marry Bella.

Once we were in my car, Bella asked to go to a grocery store so she didn't show up empty handed to my brother's house. We went to Metro so she could get a fruit tray and some flowers. I decided to do the same, so I got some flowers for; Bella, Leah, Rose and my nieces. Once we left it was a quick drive to my brother's house.

When we got there we heard my nieces yelling, but instead of saying _Uncle Emmett, _they were shouting _Auntie Bella_. I loved it, because I knew they already accepted her into our family. We got out of my car and we got everything we had purseched out and brought it into the house.

I officially introduced Bella to my brother and Leah, as my girlfriend. The smile on Leah's face was all I needed to see. She was happy for me, because I finally found my _one_.

~T*B*M~

When Bella's sister and brother-in-law came, it was a party. And we were all in haven, the girls were having a ball laughing at us men at the grill and Kim and Emily were dancing to the soundtrack from Disney's Frozen. Once the food was ready we brought everything to the table and we sat down to say grace. Edward and Jake asked if they could say grace so we let them.

"Dear Heavenly Father, thank you so much for bringing us all out here safely to have a BBQ to meet Bella's suitor. I want to bless Emmett, for loving my sister, as I know I love Rose. Thank you Lord for bringing Emmett in to Bella's life in an unconventional way. Please bless this meal to our bodies so we can continue to do Your work, Oh Lord. In Your holy name, Amen." Edward said.

"Dear Father, I want to tell you how much we love you for helping Bella and Emmett meet, oh Father, this is what I know our parents would have wanted, a loving women for their little boy. Father I know they were taken early from us and we cannot change that but I know that they are there beside you watching over us. Thank you again Father, for blessing our lives with the Swan family, excpically Bella, as she love Emmett like she should. Your name we pray, Amen." Jake said.

Once grace was said we dug in and started in eating, well, us _men _started inhaling while the women enjoyed and savoured the spread. Once we finished dinner Bella and I started to clean up, but we stopped when Leah and Rose came over and shooed us away to go hang out together. We went to the porch swing and sat down. Bella took my hand in hers and started to trace my life lines on my palm of my hand; she had her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Bella, what with the sigh?" I asked her.

"Nothing Em, nothing. I can't believe how well our families get along. I love it. I really do."

"I know what you mean. I love it! If I was to ask you to move in with me, what would your answer be?"

She thought for a few seconds, but it felt like hours to me. She had a smirk on her face and she said, "Ask me then you can find out."

I had a huge smile on my face and I asked her. She didn't say anything, all she did was run up to me and kiss me as if I was her oxygen, and I took it as a yes.

****Sorry readers, for the delay….well the hiatus. I hate being in and out of hospital all the time and working full time! Anyways…I hope you like this update. I am thinking about rewriting High School Fever because I have written myself into a corner that I can't get myself out of. We will see. As always thank you to all the revivers and the fowollers and the favourit-ers :) it makes me smile. ****


End file.
